Akane Hiyama
Akane Hiyama is one of the main protagonists of Love Tyrant alongside Seiji Aino, Guri , and Yuzu. Appearance Ayama is the Class Idol of the school Seiji attends. Sometime after Seiji met Guri, Guri - realizing that Seiji had feelings for Akane - decides to make it arranged for them to become a couple so that she doesn't suffer from the effects of the Kiss Note. Akane meets up with Seiji, only to have her shorts get pulled down by Guri as an effort to prove that she couldn't see her. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect; when Guri accidentally lets it slip that she kissed Seiji when they first met, Akane is driven into a psychotic bout of pure anger, and she attempts to kill the two. As Seiji was coercing Guri into writing her name in the Kiss Note as well, a kukri knife is thrown into her back, seemingly killing her. Akane then explained to Seiji that she also had feelings for him, and how she knew that he would give her a longing stare. However, Seiji never acted on this, thus leading her to become heartbroken. Seiji apologizes to her, stating that he felt that he didn't have a chance with her. Akane assures him that he did, only to remind him that he kissed Guri regardless. Akane threatens to slice Guri into miniature pieces before finishing him off; at the last minute, Guri teleports herself away from the deranged girl, causing Akane to kiss Seiji. Not only does Guri sign their names in the Kiss Note, ergo making them a couple, but she decides to write her own name in it as well citing amusement as her motivation. The episode ends with the revealtion that while Seiji was immortal due to Guri signing her name in the notebook, he is still susceptible to pain. In the second part of the first episode, Yuzu Kichougasaki swipes the Kiss Note for reasons unknown. Through some coincidental circumstances, Seiji finds himself on top of Yuzu. While that was bad, what was worse was that Akane had seen the whole thing. Believing the girl to be a potential rival, Akane attempts to kill her. Before she could lay the killing blow on Yuzu, she restrains herself when Seiji called her by her first name. It is also revealed that Yuzu is Akane's half-sister, and that she was infatuated with her. Akane bluntly declines her declaration of love and ressures her that her feelings for Seiji were not manipulated by the Kiss Note. Guri - taking pity for Yuzu - writes her name in the Kiss Note as well; as Yuzu was reaching forward to kiss her half-sister, she slips and ends up kissing Seiji instead. Angered, Akane slashes Seiji with her knives. Later on, it's revealed that Akane's mother played a crucial role in her development. Her mother, Suo Hiyama, was in conflict with the Kichougasaki family after she and Ameisha fell in love with the same man. After he disappeared, Suo began to suppress her feelings, and taught Akane to do the same by brutally molding her into a cold, killing machine. Akane was also taught that murder was the answer for every problem. When Aqua throws Seiji out of the house when he lightly tapped her shoulder, Akane attempts to kill Aqua in a fit of rage only to relent upon realizing that she was Seiji's younger sister. Since then, Akane has gone out of her way to protect her for Seiji's sake, one instance being fighting off the demonic penguin Stolas. In episode 11, Akane expresses delight at the thought of Guri being gone forever, completely changing her ususal violent behavior. When Guri is transformed into a demon, Akane tries to severe her ties with her, despite knowing that if Guri didn't meet her quota, she would lose her soul alongside Seiji and her younger sister. Enraged, Yuzu declares her as being a "big dummy," and runs after Guri with Seiji following suit. Gallery Photos Yandere_Akane_Hiyama_Stitched_(Renai_Boukun_01).png Hiyama_Akane_Anime.png renaiboukun_04.jpg tumblr_oo0gvnBEoR1up5qwko7_1280.png hPHTaSa.png tumblr_opits6ZTh11up5qwko1_r1_500.png 2017-04-09-02_09_05-crunchyroll-watch-love-tyrant-episode-1-im-getting-in-on-this-too-x-whoa.jpg Execution Time.jpg Yandere Akane.jpg Yandere Akane 2.jpg Yandere Akane 3.jpg Yandere Akane 4.jpg Yandere Akane 6.jpg Yandere Akane 7.jpg Yandere Akane 8.jpg Guri .gif Videos Renai Boukun - 01 Akane Yandere Mode Scene Renai Boukun fails funny moments (Eng dub) Akane Yandere Mode - Renai Boukun Episode 1 Renai Boukun- Talking about the little monkey again? Love Tyrant - Akane Hiyama, Super Yandere (English Dub) Renai Boukun - Yandere strikes back Trivia *She is voiced by Manami Numakura in the Japaneses version, and Amber Lee Connors in the English adaptation. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Webcomic villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Torturer Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators